


The Unwilling Clairvoyant

by daybreakfiction



Series: The Clairvoyant's Handbook [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, the minhwan is very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: Seongwoo can (unfortunately) read minds.





	The Unwilling Clairvoyant

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and wanted to write an ongniel one-shot  
> dont mind the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes  
> and this was rushed but oh well!!! i just wanted to write a one-shot for a change
> 
> i may or may not just randomly add chapters to this idk yet

Ong Seongwoo wanted to believe he was just a normal college student. He got somewhat mediocre grades (hey, he was passing so that was all the mattered) and he had a job that paid for his bills and for food. 

He had a cool roommate, Hwang Minhyun, who happened to be a clean freak that cleaned everything in sight. It was amazing to Seongwoo how Minhyun was dating Kim Jaehwan, a natural slob. 

Seongwoo had a few good friends and even more acquaintances. He wasn't lonely or unhappy. 

He was just Seongwoo. 

Unfortunately, the one thing about Seongwoo that was not normal was that he could read minds. All minds. 

He had discovered this gift when he was a child and could figure out what his parents were saying before they would say it. He used this skill to figure out what presents he would get for his birthday. 

In short, he used this gift to get what he wanted and solely on himself. 

However, as he got older, Seongwoo realized that this ability was a hassle. Before training himself, Seongwoo would hear literally everyone's thoughts. He would hear gossip, random information, personal information, and a lot more throughout the day.

Needless to say, Seongwoo got sick of reading people's minds. He never told his family about his ability because he was sure they would send him away or something. So instead, he trained his mind to block everything out. Occasionally, Seongwoo would hear one or two thoughts run through his mind, but he didn't mind that at all. 

One day, Minhyun had found out about his ability by accident. 

The two students were in their shared dorm room. Minhyun was looking through his phone and Seongwoo was writing in one of his notebooks.

" _Ah,_ _Jaehwan_ _is having a surprise concert tonight_ _. I better tell_ _Seongwoo_ _I won't be home._ " Minhyun thought as he read through one of Jaehwan's texts. 

"You're going to Jaehwan's concert tonight?" Seongwoo suddenly said, surprising both Minhyun and himself.

"How did you know that?" Minhyun said, eyes narrowing slightly at his roommate.

It took Seongwoo a few hours to explain his ability and luckily, Minhyun seemed to be fine with it. He promised to keep it a secret from everyone, including Jaehwan. 

That had been during the fall semester and the two had agreed to be roommates once more during the spring semester since they were so comfortable with each other.

Seongwoo was lucky to have Minhyun as his roommate. Minhyun never asked questions about why or how Seongwoo had his ability and he was trustworthy with the secret. He was also a good friend to Seongwoo. 

"Are you sure you want to study in the library this late at night?" Minhyun said as Seongwoo was packing his backpack. He had an exam in the morning that he had forgotten about, so he was planning on spending the entire night at the library. 

"I'll get too distracted if I study here. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Seongwoo grinned at his roommate before leaving the room with his bag on his back. It was his own fault for forgetting about the exam, so this was a sacrifice he would just have to make. 

As he made his way to the library, he took deep breaths to clear his mind. It took a lot of practice for him to block out any random things he would hear, but he did his best. He didn't want to hear anything that would make him uncomfortable as well.

Once Seongwoo reached the library, he was happy to see that it was nearly empty. The library was open literally 24/7 but there weren't that many visitors at night. Seongwoo was able to find a seat at his favorite table near a window and as soon as he was comfortable, he started studying. 

Seongwoo was studying for about an hour before he took his first break. He took out his phone and started scrolling through the internet, hoping to find a good meme or two to keep him enteretained.

" _I wonder what_ _Jisung_ _hyung_ _will make for breakfast tomorrow_."

Seongwoo blinked when an unfamilar voice ran through his head. He straightened up in his seat and looked to his right and left, seeing no one in sight.

" _He said he was going to make some pancakes, but I think I might want some waffles instead_." 

Seongwoo tried his best to block out the thoughts, but for some reason, nothing was working for him. He could still hear the strange young man's voice in his head.

" _Do I really have to study for this exam? I mean, I'm smart enough to just guess on the questions, right?_ "

Seongwoo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. This was the first time none of his methods were working. 

" _Maybe I could ask Ong_ _Seongwoo_ _for help... He seems pretty smart. I wonder if he would mind giving me a crash course before the exam._ "

" _What am I even thinking? I would just use that as an excuse to flirt with him_."

" _Hopefully one day I'll be able to talk to him. I feel like a kid having a huge crush on someone_."

The young man's thoughts suddenly vanished, which lead Seongwoo to sigh in relief. He had never heard thoughts about himself before, so he was feeling a bit surprised. He couldn't quite recognize the voice of whoever was thinking, but one thing for sure was that he was in the class that Seongwoo was studying for. 

Another thing that was for sure was that this stranger had a crush on Seongwoo, which made Seongwoo curious as to who this particular person was. 

" _What if I just went up to him and said, 'Hey,_ _I think you're really cute. Want to go get something to drink?' Would that be too upfront? Am I aiming too far out of my league?_ " 

Seongwoo blushed as the young man's thoughts invaded his mind again. There was no stopping whoever was thinking this.

" _His roommate is Hwang_ _Minhyun_ _who is dating Kim_ _Jaehwan_ _... Maybe I could ask them for help._ "

Seongwoo stood up from his seat, letting out a sigh because he was unable to concentrate anymore. He could still hear the stranger's thoughts and he definitely wanted to meet him now. There weren't that many people in the library, which meant Seongwoo would be able to find him easily. 

He packed his stuff into his bag again and started roaming throughout the library. He saw a few of his friends studying in the library, but he made sure not to bother them just in case they were already concentrating. 

It took a few minutes for Seongwoo to reach the last table, which was all the way in the back with the history books. There, a young man was sitting with a few open textbooks (which Seongwoo recognized as the ones he used for his Korean history class) and a notebook full of notes.

"Hello there, are you studying for Professor Park's Korean history exam that's tomorrow morning?" Seongwoo asked, trying his best to seem friendly. 

The student looked up and his eyes immediately widened when he saw Seongwoo standing before him.

" _Ong_ _Seongwoo_ _is standing in front of me. Quick! What did he ask? I wasn't paying attention. Oh no, what do I do?_ "

Seongwoo blinked and smiled a bit, "I think I recognize you from Professor Park's class. What was your name again?"

"M-My name is Kang Daniel and yeah, I'm in his class. Are you studying for the exam too?" Daniel said, clearing some space for Seongwoo to use. 

"Yeah, I forgot about the exam and I'm doing some last-minute studying. Can we study together?" Seongwoo asked, taking out his textbook as well.

Daniel silently nodded his head, still shocked. 

" _He's even more good-looking in person._ "

Seongwoo chuckled softly as he took out his notebook. He set up all of his notes on the table, ready to study with Daniel. 

Kang Daniel was adorable and he couldn't wait to get to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments or kudos! tell me what you think. 
> 
> i may add another chapter from daniel's pov or even another chapter with WHY seongwoo couldn't block out daniel. we will see : )
> 
> follow me on twitter @nuestology!


End file.
